Crystal Ship
by Raynidreams
Summary: A challenge comment ficlet in response to a number of prompts. Slightly obscure AU. Please note the warnings.


**WARNINGS:** Abduction, drug use, suggested rape and bodily harm. This was in response to several prompts: opium, an image of a bike against a wall, and the phrase 'happy those who already posses it.'

* * *

She raised the weapon through her bloodied, blurry vision to get the last one alive but he smacked it from her hand before she could shoot. Up close, his perfect white teeth grinned into her face. _So, _he taunted, _the toaster lover that brought them here came looking. Well now you've found 'em, maybe you'd like to join 'em. _He smacked Kara's head back up against the wall and everything went black.

When she resurfaced, she was somewhere else. Somewhere no one would ever wish to be. Her hands were cuffed to the wall above, just as the two missing Two and the Eight's were. The cylons she's been searching for. For him, her two, with his now spaced blue eyes staring at and through her. Blood marring his face and naked body. Pinpricks of false heaven scoring down his lean thigh and veined inner arm. The same for the other two. Whiteteeth came back smiling. Gloating over the money he'd made off these three. _Whatever the kink, whatever the urge, people will pay for pretty compliance. Pay to seek their own private version of revenge._He stroked the side of her breast through her vests. _Some of 'em let me watch as they slammed into them like bikes into a stone wall; hard and painful; leaving broken metal and frames—cos that's what they are. _His hand left her body and he un-stoppered the syringe, flicked it like she'd seen people do, never being sure if it was necessary or just a prelude to the event, then felt him sink it into her skin. He watched her closely as its honey rolled through her blood. And if he was perturbed by her grin of defiance, he didn't show it. His ease only making her grin harder; bringing her to bear her teeth as her body steamed from the high. In her ear ran a constant stream of Sam's sentient rambling and the communication between the baseship and _Galactica_. The tiny cylon implant reporting and relaying everything.

Whiteteeth leaned in closer. His breath sweet. His hands on her body as soft as a feather as he hit her in the stomach. In her ear she heard: _the trajectories will meet and the lost found, to be lost, _as the world fell away into lightness. She looked into Leoben's eyes and imagined it was him. How that they were fighting as foreplay. Perceived in the still working parts of her mind how his eyes had gained some clarity. How hers and their predicament combined with Whiteteeth's forgetfulness had given him some freedom. Detached, she smiled softly as he snapped the cuffs and shifted clumsily over. Whiteteeth, so amused by her, not hearing. His neck to Leoben, no effort at all. And, the human tossed aside, Leoben knelt by her head, swaying slightly.

She felt on fire. Felt like she was colours racing quicker than light through space to a globe both green and blue and red and yellow, to burst into the sun when his sweat splashed down upon her face like rain and hissed. He released her cuffs. And mind expanded beyond all moments, she heard him whisper: _No one can hurt me. No one but you. For I am yours._

She gazed up at him, still floating and whispered back happy: _I see it again. Don't you? _ He touched her brow, and through her, he did. The connection between them making it clearer and firmer; enabling them to walk on it together with the sense of Sam suffusing them. Together for them to touch grass, drink water; the sun blazing down upon them... only for it all to spin away again as the door crashed open in a rescue. The present to reign once more over the distance of the future. In her ear and in his mind they heard Sam say: _happy those are who already possess it, _before she faded out again. The smell of blood, sweat and metal burning like an opiate in her nose.

When she came to again, it was to a place she no longer wished to be. A place to find in the broken beds opposite one of the Twos and the Eight. In the cot by her side, Leoben looking towards her with his outline as blurred as her own. Their shapes as flickering as the lights that came on and off all around them and all over the crystal ship.


End file.
